Imprinted
by HottieWingzx
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Bella's Quilueute. She didn't think the legends were true, until it happens to her. Leah's the leader of the all-girl pack. Sam's pack was clueless about the girl pack, until one of the girls phases in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Imprinted.**

**Summary: Bella's Quileute and a member of a girl pack. She never thought the legends were true, until it happens to her. Sam's pack was clueless about the pack until one of the girls phases in front of them. She gets imprinted on, and totally ditches the girls. Leah's furious at her and commands the whole pack go and take her back. Then the impossible happens.**

**Authoress Note: Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy this fan fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my OC's.**

_'Talking in wolf form'_

"Regular Talking."

_Thoughts_

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

"Bella, calm down!" A girl screeched at me.

"Make. Me. Leah." I growled at her and closed my eyes as the tremors violently shook my body.

"Bella, please." Leah pleaded.

I screamed loudly and threw my head back. I vibrated even more and then the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and found out my vision was perfect. I glanced around the forest area and the bright green bugged my eyesight a little. Blinking my eyes, I glanced down at my hands, but instead two black paws were in my vision. I whined loudly and turned around. In front of me, was a huge silver wolf.

**(A/N **_Bella, **Leah, **__Paulina-_**()**___)_

___What am I?_

**___Bella, remember the legends?_**

___Of course. How could I forget?_

**___Their true, as you can see._**

___Wow..._

___Leah! Another girl phased? _**(****Grr. It won't underline Paulina's thoughts. So I'll put () by where it doesn't underline.)**

**___Yeah, her name is Bella._**

_Hey Bella! I'm Paulina._

_Hi Paulina._

_Anyway.. Reason I'm here is that Kim is by the boy pack. _**()**

**_SHE'S WHAT._**

_By Sam and his group. _**()**

**_GET HER ASS OVER HERE. NOW._**

_I can't._

**_Why?_**

_She just phased because the wolf boy, Jared, called her fat and a slut and she phased. But she's blocking her thoughts. _**()**

**_When I get my hands on her..._**

Leah growled out loud.

_Pssh. Hypocrite. Tell me to call down when your not even calm._

**_Shut up! I'm a professional so I can afford getting mad!_**

_Sure, Sure._

**_I'm serious. Anyway, Bella. You need to phase back._**

_How do I-_

_LEAH! THEIR COMING MY WAY! _**()**

**_DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RUN DAMN IT._**

_I'm going to where you guys are at._

**_Alright. Okay, Bella. To phase back, you have to calm your emotions and think of happy things like ponies, flowers, rainbows, anything that makes you happy._**

_Okay._

I thought of Jacob, my best friend. We use to have a lot of fun together. We would go cliff diving, go around driving on the motorcycles I gave him to fix, dunk each other in the water at First Beach, have food fights, and so much more. I smiled at the time when we were little and made mud pies and I threw mine in Jacob's face and he started crying and, me being me, apologized so many times and he threw his pie at my face. Charlie and Billy had so much trouble trying to separate the two of us. Renee, my mother, wanted me to go with her to Phoenix, but I declined and said my best friend is here and without him I wouldn't like life anymore. Renee smiled a fake smile and patted my head and, since then, I haven't heard from her. I frowned when I thought of Jacob's recent attitude to me. He just ignored me and acted like I wasn't even there and I ran into the forest, and that leads us to here.

I phased back and shook on the ground, not from anger, but from the coldness of the rain pouring on my- what I just realized- naked body. I looked where Leah stood in wolf form and found the spot vacant.

"Leah?" I called out.

"Hold on," Her voice was a little husky.

She came out wearing a black camisole and navy blue short shorts. She had no shoes or socks on. She walked towards to and chuckled slightly to herself.

"Need clothes?"

"Yes, please!" I begged and used my puppy-dog eyes on her.

My puppy-dog eyes made her chuckling come out in a deep laugh and she fell to the ground holding her tummy and rolling around. I laughed along with her. She looked like a dog, and with my puppy-dog eyes I looked like a dog. Coincidence, I think not.

"Okay, Okay," She said gasping for breath. "I think that's enough."

"Yeah, Yeah." I said with a serious face.

1

2

3

"HAHAHA!" We laughed in unison.

Leah wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and stifled a laugh. "Alright, now I think its okay. Here's some extra clothes."

"Yeah. I'm done laughing now and thanks." I said, grabbing the clothes from her.

"Yup."

The clothes Leah gave me were a gray camisole and blue short shorts. I put them on quickly and sighed dreamily to myself. _These feel gooood on._

"BOO!" An unknown voice yelled.

Leah and I jumped two feet in the air and glared at the guilty person.

"Paulina!"

Paulina was wearing a bright pink cami with gray short shorts. She had a devious smirk on her face and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"That.. Really... Scared.. You!" she laughed.

"Yes!" Leah and I shouted in unison.

"Sorry guys," She rubbed the back of her neck. "I have bad news."

"What?" We asked.

"Kim left the pack." Paulina said.

"WHAT!" Leah shouted.

"She told me when she was phased back to human. She said she imprinted on Jared and he's all she cares about anymore. Then she said you suck balls and you that you wish Paul was yours, but he imprinted on your cousin." She said calmly. **(In my story, Leah was with Paul, not Sam. You'll understand later..)**

"THAT LITTLE BITCH ASS SLUT WHORE BITCH MOTHER FUCKER BITCH!" Leah cursed up a storm.

Leah shook with anger and snarled.

"Leah, honey, calm down." A female voice mocked.

"Kim..." Leah growled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Kim said sarcastically.

"Lemme at her..." Leah began walking towards Kim and raised her hand to punch Kim.

"Don't you dare, bitch." A male voice said.

"Jared.." Leah barked.

"Ah, the bitch sounds like a dog." Jared smirked.

Leah turned around to see Jared right in back of her and her lips formed a snarl. "I dare you to say that again bastard."

"The BITCH sounds like a DOG."

Leah's fist moved on it's own and hit Jared right in the face, sending him back a few meters and clutching a dribbling blood nose.

"You... WHORE!"

Jared's hand raised to slap Leah, but...

* * *

**CLIFFY! BWAHAHAAH. If I get two reviews in the next hour or two, I'll post chapter two :)**

**Review Plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daann. I didn't expect this story to get a lot of reviews in one day. Wow..**

**Thanks for reviewing: RozieIvashkov, Ignore My Lack Of Username, Catie Carrington, vineyardprincess, RangerRainbow, ladybug82896, and nette91.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just my OC's :D**

* * *

Recap:

"Jared.." Leah barked.

"Ah, the bitch sounds like a dog." Jared smirked.

Leah turned around to see Jared right in back of her and her lips formed a snarl. "I dare you to say that again bastard."

"The BITCH sounds like a DOG."

Leah's fist moved on it's own and hit Jared right in the face, sending him back a few meters and clutching a dribbling blood nose.

"You... WHORE!"

Jared's hand raised to slap Leah, but...

Recap Over!

* * *

Normal POV

Jared's hand raised to slap Leah, but a tall, russet skin, black haired girl stopped Jared from hitting Leah and punched him straight in the eye, giving him a black eye.

"Serina.." Jared growled.

Serina smirked and went in front of Bella, Leah, and Paulina.

"Jared can't take a punch in the eye?" Serina asked, laughing at him.

"You little..."

Jared ran towards Serina and brought his leg up to hit Serina in the ribs, but ended up missing and hitting the tree in back of her, getting a splinter in his leg in the process.

"Oww!" Jared howled in pain.

"Jared?" Kim questioned, running up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you!" He screamed in her face, holding his leg with his right hand.

"Should I take you to Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sighed in defeat. "Can't beat them up now."

"Alright."

Kim wrapped her left arm around Jared's shoulders and walked him back through the woods, but before he and Kim were completely out of sight, he yelled. "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Bella and Leah laughed. "He'll never get us back."

"I thought a guy wasn't suppose to beat up the chicks?" Serina said. "Oh wait. I forgot. He's not a man, he's a girl!"

All the girls laughed at Serina's comment before Leah spoke up. "Bella, since you practically know everyone in the pack so far and phased back, let's go back to my house and I'll tell you the legends."

"Alright," agreed Bella.

"Are we going to phase or walk?" asked Paulina.

"Good question. Bella, you want to learn how to turn into a wolf again or walk back human?"

"I wanna turn into a wolf." She said, grinning.

"Alright. Think of things that get you angry, furious." Paulina said.

"Okay."

Bella thought of Edward. Yeah, Edward freakin' Cullen, AKA Heart Breaker. He broke her heart saying quote, "I don't belong with you." unquote because he didn't want to hurt her. Too late, he already did when he said that. Then, she thought of how Jacob said he couldn't hang out with her saying she still loved the bastard, even though she didn't, she loved him. He didn't even look in her eyes for a second, he glanced all around the area, but not at her, and that hurt her deeply. It re-shattered her almost mended broken heart. Before she knew it, she was already in wolf form and following the rest of the girls to Leah's house.

xXxxXxx With The Guys & Kim xXxXxXXXxxx

"They did what?" Everyone yelled, besides Jared and Kim.

"They beat him up! Look at his nose! Look at his leg!" Kim shouted.

Jared's bloody nose dried up and dried blood stained his nose and his leg had a small piece of wood still stood in his healing leg.

"Poor Jared..." A teenage boy said.

"Yeah, Poor Jared." Another teenage boy sighed.

"They had to beat me up when I was going to get Kim's stuff," Jared sighed. "so sad."

"Yeah." The leader of the boys said.

"I still need my stuff." Kim reminded Jared.

"Who cares about your stuff?" One of the boys snorted.

"Shut up, Jacob!"

"Make me!"

"This sound so wrong."

Everyone turned back to look at Seth. "You think wrong."

"I know."

"He's weird." One of the boys whispered into another boy's ear.

"I know, Embry."

"Oh. I thought you didn't Quil."

"You know, we have awesome hearing and can hear you, right?"

"Hehe.. Hehe.. I knew that Sam."

"Sure you did."

"I did."

"Just admitted it you didn't Embry."

"I won't 'cuz I know I'm right, Paul."

Paul snorted. "Sure, Sure. Whatever stops the tears."

"I hope my tears would help you get that stick out of your ass."

"What did you say, Quil?"

"Nothing!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"You said something!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES."

"YES."

"I know, I'm right." Paul smirked.

"You were suppose to be tricked," Quil pouted.

"That only happens to losers like you." Paul said.

"Hey!" Embry said. "I fell for it!"

"My point exactly."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, guys." Sam's voice interrupted the conversation. "We have to do something about those girls."

"What?" inquired Kim.

"We have to get rid of them. They are a threat to us."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

xXxXx With The Girls xXxXx

All the girls sneezed.

"I have a feeling someone's talking about us." Bella said.

"Me too." agreed Leah.

"Ditto."

"Who do you think it is?" Paulina asked.

"Probably Jared and the slut talking about us." answered Leah.

"Maybe. Who knows?" Bella said.

"The guys!" The rest of the girls, besides Bella, yelled.

Bella laughed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah."

"So what are we going to do with Kim on their side? She knows all our weakness," Paulina said.

"I didn't think of that..." Leah mumbled.

"This isn't good." Serina voiced in her opinion.

"If she knows all your guys weakness, she's going to tell the guys." Bella said.

"At least she doesn't know yours?" Leah said.

"Yeah." Serina said. "That's good."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I thought you would be tired from what happened today, so we didn't plan anything," Leah said, rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness.

"Oh," Bella said. "I kinda am."

"Good." sighed Paulina in relief. "Tomorrow we were going to go cliff diving."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Bella. "I can't wait!"

In Bella mind, she was really saying the opposite because her and Jacob always went cliff diving together. She remembered when he pushed her off the cliff and she plunged into the water and didn't rise up for a while to scare him, but he ended up crying and saying "I killed Bells!" so she rose to the top and she was immediately brought into one of his imfamous bear-hugs. He made her promise that she would never do that to him again because that really scared him and, of course, she agreed.

"Want to crash here?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Bella said.

"Okay, follow me."

Bella followed Leah into the long narrow hallways and made a sharp right. Then, Leah opened a door on the left and stopped. "Here's your room."

"Thanks," Bella thanked her.

"Your welcome," Leah said and left the room.

The room, to Bella, was perfect. It was a light lilac color and white trimming. Purple, pink, and white furniture were place in random places in the room making it look crowded, but it wasn't. In the top center of the room was a queen-size bed with dark purple sheets and onyx colored pillow cases.

_Jacob.._

That was the only thought left in Bella's conscious mind before she hit the pillow and knocked out.

* * *

**Sigh. Kinda short but Kinda long.. so yeah.. Hope you guys like it :P**

**Review Plz?**


End file.
